Blood Flows Now
by BelieveShadow
Summary: The whole school is empty, except this one class and their teacher the rest has been eaten by murderous monsters with gigantic claws, sharp horns, rat tails and horse hooves or killed by giant crabs with bat wings. Contains: Language, gore, blood, Shingeki no Kyoijn, Ni No Kuni.
1. Episode 1

**Blood flows now**

 **EPISODE 1**

 _ **Summary: this is on the school Vechtstede College in the Netherlands. Me, my classmates and Mr. Gerritsma are the only ones left in the school. when we suddenly hear a noise in the school, weird things start to happen and strange 'animals' start to come out.**_

 _ **Who will help us?**_

 _ **A/N: this is written from my p.o.v, the author. This idea actually came to me on school. A few boys from my class where slamming with their fists on a metal cabinet and I was like: "What is a monster comes out of the cabinet?" So this story came to my mind. If a name doesn't sound familiar to you it is probably the name of one of my classmates. Hope you like it!**_

 _ **Contains: Language, monsters, a little bit yaoi (probably in the last few chapters) , Link x Ike, Ni No Kuni and Attack on Titan. *insert monotone voice* Enjoy.**_

It is a calm day. We are waiting for the teacher to get to the classroom. There is one positive thing we have a classroom with computers, but something wasn't normal, we are the only ones in the whole school. I look to the left side to see if Mr. Gerritsma came and did see someone but it wasn't Mr. Gerritsma. It was someone completely different. I look again at the person, when he came closer to us I recognize him and run with open arms to him. Some of my classmates give me a weird look as I hug the strange person. "Why are you here?" I ask 'him'. "Well I was standing outside waiting for you but you didn't came so I went inside. Look who I brought with me!" 'he' gives as answer and a man with blue hair comes walking towards me. "Lea, are you going to give us the names of your 'friends'?" Carmen, one of my friends on school, asks. "They are my…" I start, but couldn't finish my sentence. "We are Link and Ike from Super Smash Bros!" Link shouts. "Why do you shout all the time can't you speak normal?" the man with blue hair aka Ike asks with annoyance in his voice. "Yes I can!" Link shouts to Ike. Everybody looks with disbelieve at Link and Ike. I look at my classmates and try to hold back a laughter, but totally fail and fall on the ground from laughing. "What is so funny?" a familiar voice asks me. I look up and look straight in the face of Mr. Gerritsma. I stop with laughing, get up from the ground and say: "Nothing mister." I answer with a slight pink blush on my cheeks from embarrassment.

"Can they join the lesson today, please?" I ask Mr. Gerritsma. "I don't see a reason why not" he answers as he unlocks the classroom. Everybody enters the class still a little confused of what just happened. I walk up from behind Link and snatch his cap from his head and put it on my own head and grab his sword and shield. "Look at me I am the warrior of lots of games!" I shout as I run into the classroom with an angry Link behind me. "Give me my hat back!" Link yells to me. "Alright, alright" I say with my hands above my head in a form of defeat. Ike slowly walks in the room and puts his arm around Link. "Don't be mad at the poor kid" he whispers in Links ear. Link turns a nice shade of red to my taste. "Everybody take a seat then I will tell you what we are going to do today" Mr. Gerritsma says. "Today we aren't going to do much you can use the computer freely, I am going to look for other students or teachers" He says as everyone is seated and walks out of the classroom. Everyone starts to talk. "Ain't it weird that there was nobody in the school?" "Yeah man you're right" "There are normally always teachers walking in the hallways" "Maybe they all went to the teachers room?" "But it is still on school hour's ain't that weird?" All my classmates were talking about how weird it was that there was really nobody in school while the most teachers stay until 5 o'clock in school. I didn't really cared about it I mean how bad is it to not have any teachers around?

I just watched Link and Ike being a cute couple. When suddenly we heard a loud monstrous growl. "RRRAAAAARRRRGHHHRAAAAGHHH!" The whole class went silent. The door slammed open and Mr. Gerritsma runs in, but an enormous claw grabs his leg and drags him out again. Blood splats from the hall in to the class room. Link quickly closes the door. We hear loud knocking and scratching on the wood. "What the hell was that?" Martin asks looking confused to his friends. "Hey man don't look at me. I know as much as you do" Max answers. "They have come here with a mission" a deep voice says. A man not a lot smaller than me ( _my height: 1.65 meters_ ) with short, straight black hair, grey eyes with dark circles beneath them, but a misleading youthful face. "Levi!" I shout happily and throw my arms around his neck. "What the hell are you doing?!" Levi yells and pushes me away. "What do you mean 'them have a mission'?" Leonie asks in an unamused and bitchy tone. "just as I said. Those things that now walk through the halls of you school have a mission to kill all the students" Levi answers in his usual bored voice. "So if they come here to kill all the students, then what happened to all the teachers?" Carmen asks. "I don't know why they also eat the teachers but they are mainly after the students. You are the only survivors, but there will be more victims. So you have to ask yourself: Will I survive?" Levi says looking straight in Carmen's eyes.

"So how do we beat those motherfuckers?" Rik asks. "It ain't easy, they are very intelligent beings. They know everything about everyone" Levi answers sitting on the desk in front of the classroom. I stare at Levi in disbelieve and think: _'They know everything?! This is bad, this is soo bad'_ "Lea, is something wrong?" Link asks holding my shoulder. "No, there is nothing" I smile at him at turn around to look at Levi and stand up "Uhm commander Levi. Can these things talk?" "Yes they can, why do you ask?" "No reason" _'fuckkk, they must be killed or else they can tell my secret to everyone'_ I think sitting back in my chair. "Okay does someone else have a question?" Levi asks not in the mood to answer any other questions. "Yes, do they have a weak point?" "Not that we know of" "Then how are we supposed to kill these stupid things?" "Just cop off its head" "Or throw a spear though its heart" all the students begin to talk though each other. When suddenly a monster bursts though the door and whips its rat-like tail towards Koen, a very annoying boy, grabs him and throws him against the ceiling, which isn't that high, pierces him with both its sharp claws. Blood drips down on the floor Koen slowly reaches out his hand for help, but it is too late. The monster slowly moves its claws apart, tearing Koen's body in two pieces. He yells out in pain as his intestines fall out of his body into the large mouth of the beast.

The thing drops his food on the floor and wants to take another meal but is stopped by Levi's swords. "One is enough" " **One is never enough!** " the beast shouts, its face covered in blood. The whole class stands in shock. Link quickly recovers and helps Levi holding the beast. Ike also comes to the rescue. " **Three against one? Is that how humans solve their problems? Attacking it with more? How stupid!** " the beast growls in anger. "Make that four!" they hear a voice shout. Before it can react the monster in hit by a gigantic fireball. The monster cries out in pain as it burns. It didn't turn to ash, but it did die.

"What the hell was that? It was amazing!" Thomas says all pumped up to see whoever killed the thing. "It was Burning Heart. My special move, I use it when my friends are in danger" a happy voice says. "Wait a second… I know that voice" I say. "Is it one of your anime characters?" Wessel asks with a mocking tone in his voice. "Yes it is, got a problem with that?" I say harsh. "Guys please don't fight" the boy with brown hair says. "Who are you?" Thomas asks looking at the boy. "My name is Oliver and I killed that thing over there" Oliver says. "So it was you who did that awesome move!" he asks "Yes that was me" Oliver answers with a little blush on his cheeks.

"Oliver! How did you get here?" I ask as I walk to him. "Well you know the usual way. Gate away" "Did you bring someone with you?" "Yes. Marcassin joined me" "Alright! Where is he?" I ask looking around. "I don't know. He was right beside me just a moment ago" Oliver answers. "I am here!" Oliver and I both turn our heads to where the voice came from. We see Marcassin beside the monster observing it. "What are you doing? And who are you?" Levi asks looking confused at the bluenette. "I am sorry for not introducing. My name in prince Marcassin, ruler of Hamelin. I am looking for any clues to what kind of animal this is" he answers. "Okay good job, I think" Link says hearing what Marcassin said.

"We need to split into two groups: One that will kill the monsters and one that stays here. If you want to kill them come stand by me and if you stay here stand by Marcassin and Oliver" Levi says and most of the boys go stand by him to look cool. The girls stay with Marcassin. "What are you going to do?" Rik asks me. "I am going with Levi, these things must be destroyed. And what about you" "Me too, let's kill them!" he says and we walk towards Levi to get weapons and amour.


	2. Episode 2

**Blood flows now**

 **EPISODE 2**

 _ **The group has been split in two . The Levi squad with all the boys and me, and the group by Marcassin and Oliver with all the girls. We now follow the story of the Levi squad. The monsters still roam in the hall we are supposed to kill most of them, but the story unwraps a little different than expected. The main question is still:**_

 _ **Who will help us?**_

"Alright everyone we need to stay focused" Levi says as we walk through the halls of the empty school. we come by a staircase one up and one down. "Three go up, three down the rest stays with me" Rik, Sebastian and me are send upstairs, Bram, Thomas and Nigel have the down area the rest stays on the middle floor.

"This is boring, why am I with you two in a team?" Sebastian complains. "Will you stop complaining and just help us?!" I says while blocking an incoming claw. "Because you ask it so-" further than that he didn't come, because the tail penetrated his stomach. Sebastian choughs up blood and sinks to his knees. Rik and I both look at his kneeling form, the monster takes this chance and dashes forward. One of its giant horns goes through my back and the other through Sebastian's head, helping him out of his misery. "Lea!" Rik shouts and throws his sword at the monster. It hits the thing in its side. The monster falls down and shouts in pain. "Rik, please safe yourself!" I shout to him. "I am not leaving you here. I'll bring you to Marcassin and Oliver" he says and helps me walk back to the wizard and sage.

 _By Bram, Thomas and Nigel_

"What does it want?!" Bram asks as he dives away for the tail. " don't know man, but we have to take it down" Nigel shouts and dashes forward to hit it right between its eyes. He didn't look out for the horns and gets hit in the arm by it. "Aaargg" he shouts and falls to the ground. The monster turns around and lets it horse like hooves fall down on Nigel. "Noo!" Bram shouts as he sees his friend gets crushed under the hooves. Intestines and blood spread around his lifeless form. "You will pay for that" Bram shouts and jumps on its back. "Bram what are you doing!?" Thomas shouts in fear of losing another friend. "I am taking this thing down!" Bram shouts back. " **Don't you want to know what your 'friend' really thought about you**?" the monster asks shaking Bram off of its back. "What do you mean?" Bram asks looking confused. " **How he really saw you?"** the beast continues. "Don't listen to it!" Thomas shouts, but it is in vein Bram already fell victim to the powers of the beast. " **He didn't saw you as a friend, but as dead waist, a useless thing. Like NOTHING!"** the monster shouts eyes turning yellow in a hypnotic way. "He saw me as nothing" Bram repeats in a monotone voice. "Bram! NO!" Thomas shouts as the jaws of the beast open wide and take in Bram until his waist and bites. The cracking of bones could be heard, blood spats around everywhere, his legs fall over and the hypnosis was broken. Thomas could hear Bram's screams for help inside the big mouth of the monster. The monster then chews and the screams stop. "No… it can't be… no…" Thomas looks up and sees the monster swallow. Suddenly he feels a warm breath against his back. He slowly turns around and stares right in the eyes of another beast. _'This is it'_ he thinks. He falls on his knees, wipes the blood of his friend away and prays that it is over soon. Then the beast planted its sharp teeth in his head. Thomas screams out in pain, tears roll down his cheeks. "I'll be there soon" he says and the beast rips off his head. As it eats Thomas's head you can hear the skull break. The decapitated body falls on the ground.

 _By the Levi squad_

"One behind, two upfront" Levi says "You lot take the one behind, I will take care of these two" "Alright, boys ATTACK!" Damian shouts and as told the boys take care of the one behind as Levi runs into the two in front of him. The one from the back suddenly dashes forward and kills almost every one that ran into it, leaving only Damian, Martin and Max alive. A lot of blood flew through the air the whole hall turns red and bones and intestines lay on the floor or are smacked against the wall. "Gross" Martin says as he looks at the walls. "Hey man you're right. Damian look at that shit on the walls" Max says as he points at some smashed guts. "Dude call the intestines of your friends shit" Damian says and hits Max on his arm. " **DON'T LOOK AWAY FROM YOUR ENEMY!"** the beast shouts and wipes its tail towards Martin. Before the tail reaches Martin Damian jumps in front of it and takes the hit. "Damian!" Max and Martin yell as their friend's backbone gets pulled out. "Don't let my death be in vain. Kill them all" Damian says with a small smile on his face before the animal rips out his heart and cruses his body with its hooves. "DAMIAN!" the two shout and run at the beast, weapons forward right in the red eyes of the beast. The animal shouts out in pain as blood streams out of its eyes. The beasts big claws grabs the weapons and pulls it out of its eyes. The two boys could see its eyes dangling from the weapons. "That is nasty bro" Martin says and make a disgusted face. "We have to kill it!" Max says as he picks up the weapon and penetrates it deep into the throat of the beast, that was still screaming from pain. The animal falls down and makes choking noises before it dies.

Levi had already killed one and had the other down on its knees. " **YOU WILL NEVER WIN THIS FIGHT!"** the beast growls to him. "Look at what kind of position you're in. I think I have already won" Levi simply says and points his sword in front of the beast. "Any last words?" he asks. " **LOOK BEHIND YOU!"** the beast shouts, gets up and dashes to where Martin and Max are standing. They turn their heads to be meted by the horns of the beast. The horns go right through the two boys stomachs, the thing shakes its head ripping their bodies to pieces. "Now you have done it!" Levi shouts jumps up, starts spinning and chops off the head of the beast. Blood spats around and sticks to the ceiling. Levi is covered with blood. He looks around and sees that he is the only survivor of his squad and walks back to the room where it all started.


	3. Autors Note: No Updates in a While!

**Autors note**

Sorry for not updating this story in a very long while but I want to let you guys know that I have a lot of tests next week and that week after i go to France with school so there won't be any updates soon.

But i didn't give up on this story its just i have a hard time to write it because i also am working on other stories but don't worry there will be another 2 to 4 chapters comming to this story.

Again sorry. Please don't be mad at me and i hope you understand.

 **see ya soon, BelieveShadow**


	4. Autors Note: Continue?

**Hello**

So I was wondering if I should continue this story because if nobody is gonna read it i don't really feel like going on but if there is some one out there who wants to know what happens with the story please tell me, or else this story is going to be unfinished and I wil delete it

So if you want to know what happens next just leave a comment!

 **BelieveShadow**


	5. Episode 3

**Blood flows now**

 **EPISODE 3**

 _ **The group has been split in two . The Levi squad with all the boys and me, and the group by Marcassin and Oliver with all the girls. We now continue with Marcassin and Oliver right after Levi had left with the boys. They try to discover what is attacking them. They think they are save in the class room, but fate has other plans. We still wonder:**_

 _ **Who will help us?**_

 _ **A/N: sorry for the very very late update I just had a lot of school stuff to do and a lot of tests, and to be honest I couldn't find a way to continue the story but now I have so everything will be alright.**_

"So what are we going to do to that thing?" Diamond asks staring at the burned body of the beast. "Well I am going to dissect to find out what kind of animal it is. Does anyone of you lovely ladies want to help me?" Marcassin asks as he grabs his staff, conjures up a few scalpels of different sizes and puts his staff away. A few girls start blushing and Oliver gets a little jealousy. "I will help you" Oliver says and walks over to Marcassin. "Nope we're fine" the rest of the girls say a little bit grossed out. "Alright then. Oliver could you give me the biggest scalpel?" Marcassin asks and holds out his hand. Oliver quickly grabs it and places it with care in Marcassins hand. "Here you go" he says with a smile. "Thank you. I will now cut open it's stomach so this may smell a bit" the bluenette says and places the scalpel just beneath the beasts chin, at least where he thought it's chin would be. Marcassin slowly pushes the knife into the flesh of the monster and starts to cut down its belly. A strong sense of rotten flesh fills the air. A few girls walk over to the window to get some fresh air others just turn their heads away. "Hey what is that thing over there?" Leonie asks as she points to a little black spot in the sky. "It's just a bird" Rochelle answers. "But it is flying straight at us" Leonie says as she sees the dot getting bigger and bigger. "Just ignore it" Mandy says and walks away from the window. "But it is coming closer" Leonie tries again, but everyone ignores her.

Suddenly the loud sound of glass breaking and a scream of fear is heard. Every girl in the room turns their heads to the noise and see the body of Leonie sliced in two, from head to toe. A giant crab with bat wings is standing right next to the body, blood dripping off its claws. The giant claw opens again and cuts the lifeless body of Leonie in more pieces. Parts of her brain, intestines and blood fly through the air. Blood flies through the air and lands of almost everyone's face. Every girl is looking in fear at the giant carb that just killed one of their classmates. Rochelle is the first one to recover from the shock and screams out in disgust and fear. The crab turns around and stares with is glassy eyes at the girls. **"Is this my food? All these little girls?"** it says with a high pitched voice. "You're not going to eat anyone else!" Oliver screams and casts a fireball at the crab. The giant monster easily dodges the attack and snaps its claws at its next victim, who happened to be the friend of the crabs first victim, Rochelle. She wants to jump away from the scissors, but stumbles over her own feet and falls onto the floor. The claw finds its way to her middle and slowly starts to cut into her flesh. Blood flows out of the deep cuts and forms a puddle on the ground around Rochelle. She screams out in pain, Diamond runs over to her and tries to remove the claw. She pulls with all her might but the claw doesn't move and inch but instead starts to cut in her fingers. **"What are humans pathetic! Trying to safe a lost cost! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IT IS NO USE!"** the crab shouts at Diamond its second claw quickly find its way around her neck and forces her to stand up while the other claw is almost at Rochelle's backbone, she had stopped screaming a while ago and lays lifeless under the claw. There was a big pool of blood around Rochelle and her face was lifeless and white.

Diamond was now standing on her toes to match the height of the claw. But sadly for her the claw is still going up. "Oliver we have to do something!" Marcassin screams grabbing his staff and preparing a fireball to fire at the crab. Oliver, who had been standing staring at the horror in front of him, also grabs his wand and looks though the Wizards Companion for the most powerful spell he can master: Mornstar. "Marcassin keep him busy!" the young wizard yells as he holds his wand in the air. The sage fire the flaming ball at the claw around Diamonds neck. The carb sees the fireball coming and uses Diamond as a shield. Mandy saw this and quickly jumps in front of the ball. It hit her right in her abdomen, slowly burning though her skin. Mandy falls to the ground coughing up blood. "Oh my god, Mandy are you alright!" Diamond shouts not believing what she just saw. "Diamond, please survive" Mandy says and closes her eyes, blood was still dripping out of her mouth and flowing out of the place where the flaming ball had hit her. Her intestines where also slowly sliding out of the hole. "EVERYBODY STEP BACK!" Oliver shouts as he points his wand forward and a bright light forms around the crab. It screams in pain, but though the high pitched screams of the crab the girls who were still alive could hear the screams of Diamond. Slowly but surely the screams stopped and the crayfish falls to the ground Diamond was still conscious but that didn't last for long as the giant claw around her neck closes the instant it hits the ground.

"Four of our classmates just died in front of us and we did nothing" Mara says as she takes place on one of the chairs in the classroom. "At least that monster is dead" Myléne says and stands next to Mara. **"Mama where are you?"** a soft voice says. "What was that?" Ella asks. **"Mama?"** the voice says again. Then a small crab walks into the classroom. **"Have any you seen my mother?"** it asks looking around the room. The poor little baby sees his mother roasted on the ground. Tears start to form in the baby crabs eyes. **"Mama is that you?"** the crab asks as it walks closer to the body of his mother.


	6. Episode 4

**Blood flows now**

 **EPISODE 4**

 _ **The group has been split in two . The Levi squad with all the boys and me, and the group by Marcassin and Oliver with all the girls. Rik and I go back to the safe room we meet Levi by the door. Screams can be heard from inside. Crab like creatures are everywhere. All hope seems lost and we still wonder:**_

 _ **Who will help us?**_

 _ **A/N: I think there will be one or two more chapters after this one I don't know for sure. This chapter is written from my p.o.v. Sorry for the long long loooooong wait for this 'episode'**_

"Look at all the blood and guts on the walls" I point out as Rik and I walk through the halls back to the classroom where it all started. "Yeah you got that right" Rik says looking at the walls. "Oh look we are almost there!" I shout happily as I see the door of the classroom. "Looks like we are not the only one" Rik says and points at a shadow standing beside the door. "Good there are some survivors" "Levi!" Rik and I shout as we hear his voice. "Are we the only three who survived?" I ask Levi. Before he can answer we hear a loud cry come from the classroom. We quickly entre the room and see how Marcassin gets slashed by an big crab claw.

"MARCASSIN!" I shout out as the bluenette hits the ground. "Oliver! Heal me!" "Right away Lea!" Oliver says. his wand gives a green light and the wound on my back closes. I dash forward, grab a broom, jump and push the end of the broom in the eye of the crab. **"AAAARRRGHHHH!"** the crab shouts. The broom slowly sinks deeper into the head of the crayfish. The horrible screech dies as the baby crab falls lifelessly on the ground. After a few seconds of silence I suddenly hear soft clapping behind me. I turn around and see all my friends standing there. "I am so glad you guys are safe!" I shout, run towards them and hug them. "We thought we wouldn't see you again" Mara says. The others nod in agreement and I feel tears forming in my eyes. "Where is the rest?" Rik asks Myléne. "They are dead…" she slowly answers. Rik looks around the classroom and sees all the bodies of the girls and the giant crab that killed them.

"How is Marcassin doing?" I ask after I am done hugging my friends and take place next to Oliver, who is holding Marcassins head in is lap. "He is currently unconscious, but I healed the wound on his torso" Oliver answers. "I hope he-" ,I start but get interrupted by Levi, "Alright listen up. Everybody in this room has to fight if they want to live. I don't know what our chances of survival are, but we are all going to fight. No discussion. Fighting is the only thing we can do now. Fight for the ones who died today. Fight for your friends who fought for us. The enemy may seem strong. They might even be seen unbeatably, but if we work together as a team we will beat them. So what are we going to do?" "Fight!" the girls and Rik shout. "How are we going to do that?" "As a team!" they shout again. "Good now everyone grab a weapon and re-group by the door" Levi orders. Everyone grabs something useful to use as a weapon. I stand up, walk over to where the baby crab lays on the floor and pull the broom out of its head. Little pieces of brain slide of the broom and fall to the ground.

Everybody assembles by the door. "I hope this goes well" Carmen says. "Let's stay positive" Vera says and pats Carmen on her shoulder. "Come on girls. It's time to slay some monsters!" I shout with a devil like mile on my face. "Lea, you're kind of scary" I hear Oliver say. "Well with these monsters, scary is the way to win" I say trying to sound poetic. "On the count of three I open this door and we all walk slow and calm outside, got it" Levi says and everyone starts counting. "1…2…3…" We walk outside staying close to each other. I wave one last time at Oliver, who had to stay behind to look after Marcassin, before closing the door.

The soft sound of hooves and claws scraping across the ground can be heard. "how big are these beasts?" Ella asks. "About three to four meters _(for one who don't use meters: 13 feet)_ high" Levi answers looking left and right for a crab or beast. "FOUR METER!" the girls scream. "Be quiet!" Levi, Rik and I sis at them. **"Ohoho~, did you hear that?" "Yes I did~" "Where oh where did it come from~~?"** we hear monstrous voices say in a singing voice. "Quick hide!" Says Levi and points at the big metallic closets. Every girl quickly runs to the closets and hide inside. Except for Rik and me. "We will help you fight!" I say. Levi gives a small nod, knowing we can handle a fight with these beasts. We take fighting positions and wait for the two beasts to show up. **"I can smell the scent of scared humans"** we hear one of the monstrous voices say. **"I can't wait to get my claws around one of their necks"** the other states. The gnashing of teeth and claws sounds through the halls. It slowly gets closer. "Alright you two take the crab I'll handle the beast" Levi whispers to us. Rik and I nod and wait for the duo to show up. A big red claw appears from behind the corner. Slowly growing out till the big crab it belongs to. Levi gives us a short nod and we charge forward to the crab…


End file.
